Tardes lluviosas
by Hikaru Kamizake
Summary: En que piensa uno al sentirse culpable de la muerte de un ser querido?....en que piensa uno al estar al borde de la muerte? [Capítulo único]


_Una tarde lluviosa, ya oscureciendo. Un niño, de 6 años más o menos, observa sentado en un rincón como sus padres pelean. El niño oculta su rostro entre sus piernas y comienza a llorar. Sus padres no se dan cuenta de que él está ahí y siguen peleando. El pequeño levanta lentamente su cabeza y muestra sus ojos color café rojizo llenos de lágrimas y su desordenado cabello negro que le cae sobre la cara. Se pone de pie y sale corriendo de la casa. Corre por varias cuadras, y de pronto se detiene en la mitad de una calle y sigue llorando, sin advertir el camión que se acerca a toda velocidad. Al ver al niño, el camión toca la bocina, pero es demasiado tarde.......  
_  
El joven de 14 años se despertó sobresaltado. Rápidamente se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estaba transpirando. Cada vez que soñaba eso......  
  
Miró el despertador en su velador. Eran las 5 de la mañana.... como todos los años en esa fecha. Era una costumbre soñar eso ese mismo día y despertar en el mismo punto de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre. Se pasó la manga del pijama por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y fue al baño junto a su habitación, dónde se lavó la cara. Levantó su cabeza, la cual aun estaba mojada y con gotas de agua corriendo por ella. El chico se secó la cara y se miró al espejo. En estos 8 años no había cambiado mucho: Su cabello negro desordenado cayendo sobre su cara, hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad del cuello. Su piel clara, ahora muy pálida por la impresión del sueño. Lo único diferente eran sus ojos. Siempre se había preguntado por qué tenía los ojos de ese color. Eran de un color rojo, pero siempre, aproximadamente en esta fecha, él podía percibir un cambio de color: Eran de un color café rojizo, mas oscuros de lo habitual. Talvez era por lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque no estaba seguro. Caminó de vuelta a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Escuchó unos momentos la lluvia que caía, y en un rato después se quedó dormido.  
  
Era un día lluvioso. Los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria Riverview iban saliendo de la escuela, algunos corriendo, otros cubiertos por paraguas, otros acompañados de sus padres en vehículos y otros esperando solos en la entrada a que termine de llover. Un chico de unos 12 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules, estaba sentado en la puerta junto a un robot amarillo.   
  
- Vamos Metabee, ya vamos a casa -se quejó el chico de cabello negro, mirando a su compañero robot  
  
- Estás loco Ikki? Me puedo oxidar! -contestó el robot de mala gana, mirando la lluvia- no pienso mojar mis procesadores  
  
- No seas gallina Metabee, es solo un poco de agua -dijo el chico llamado Ikki mirando a su robot- nunca había visto a un medabot tan cobarde como t  
  
- Kikikiki! -gritó el medabot furioso- cobarde, yo?! Ya veremos!  
  
Metabee se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar, pero en ese preciso instante en que puso un pie fuera de la zona techada, se vio un relámpago. El medabot amarillo se asustó y saltó junto a su compañero, que estaba riéndose.  
  
- No te rías Ikki! Tan solo me asust  
  
El chico miró a su medabot y luego a su alrededor. Dejó de reírse. Eran los únicos que estaban afuera de la secundaria, pues ya todos se habían ido.  
  
- Mejor vamos a casa Metabee, ahí si quieres seco tus medapartes -ofreció el muchacho de forma gentil  
  
- Pues bien, trato hecho -respondió Metabee a su amigo humano  
  
Ikki se puso se pie para irse, cuando escuchó un ruido desde el interior de la secundaria  
  
- Que extraño, pensé que solo quedábamos nosotros -comentó Ikki a su robot, mirando hacia la puerta  
  
- Vamos a ver -propuso Metabee a Ikki  
  
- Muy bien -aceptó Ikki tratando de oírse valiente  
  
Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron. No había nadie ahí, solo el pasillo de los salones del primer nivel. Ikki caminó seguido de Metabee hasta los casilleros de zapatos y sacó los suyos y se los puso, dejando sus botas en el casillero  
  
- Investigamos? -propuso el medaguerrero a su medabot  
  
- Muy bien Ikki -contestó el medabot  
  
Ikki y su compañero Metabee caminaron por la escuela. Todos los casilleros de zapatos del primer piso estaban con zapatos escolares: sea quien sea el que estaba ahí, no era de primero de secundaria  
  
- Subamos entonces, Ikki -propuso el medabot- tengo curiosidad por saber quién es el que escuchamos  
  
Ikki iba a contestar cuando una voz le asust  
  
- No sigan buscando, soy yo -contestó una voz conocida para ellos  
  
- Banshou! Con qué eras tu! -dijo Ikki algo divertido  
  
- Quién mas podría ser? -dijo Banshou de forma fría- que haces aquí Tenryou?  
  
- Quería ver quién estaba en la escuela.....y tu que haces aquí?  
  
- Nada en especial -contestó secamente el kiloguerrero del demonio rojo  
  
- Hey que tienes en los ojos? -preguntó el medabot mirando con curiosidad los ojos enrojecidos del kiloguerrero, quién apresuró a llevarse la mano a los ojos  
  
- No es nada -contestó inmediatamente  
  
- Banshou, acaso estabas llorando? -preguntó Ikki algo preocupado, después de todo, Banshou era una especie de amigo para él  
  
- Ya les dije que no es nada -respondió, esta vez de forma enojada  
  
- Banshou, puedes confiar en nosotros....-comenzó a decir Ikki, pero el chico de ojos rojos interrumpi  
  
- Que no entiendes Tenryou?! No es nada! -gritó y se dio vuelta.  
  
Ikki le miró algo preocupado. Nunca había visto a Banshou así. Hasta le pareció ver sus ojos un poco mas oscuros que de costumbre. Le puso una mano en el hombro. Sintió como el chico temblaba, aunque no entendía por qué. De pronto, Banshou salió corriendo de la secundaria. Ikki miró algo desconcertado al kiloguerrero  
  
- Vamos a casa, Metabee -dijo finalmente Ikki, siguiendo el mismo camino que había seguido Banshou hace unos momentos.  
  
Aun estaba corriendo, y el día seguía igual de lluvioso. No sabía a donde iba, pero sabia a donde no quería ir, aunque sin darse cuenta se encontró de nuevo en el mismo lugar que no quería ver. Se detuvo en seco al ver donde sus piernas lo habían llevado. Miró el amplio lugar en silencio, y las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo, pero las detuvo. Caminó lentamente por el lugar y se detuvo frente a una lápida. Estaba ya empapado, pero no le importaba. Se agacho hasta poder leer la inscripción en la lápida. La leyó rápidamente y luego se puso de pie. Inmediatamente estornudó. Si seguía así en la lluvia se iba a enfermar....miró la lápida nuevamente....  
  
- Vivió desde el 10 de Agosto de 2086 hasta el 24 de Octubre de 2116...... -dijo en voz baja- 30 años... solo 30 años....  
  
- De quién es? -preguntó una voz  
  
Banshou se dio vuelta rápidamente. Ikki llevaba un paraguas y un impermeable, y las medapartes de Metabee brillaban por el líquido impermeable que Ikki le había aplicado. Banshou volvió su vista a la lápida y murmuro algo que no se escuchó bien.  
  
- Que dijiste Banshou? -preguntó Ikki mirando a Banshou  
  
- De....-comenzó Banshou, pero no dijo nada mas, pues las lágrimas le interrumpieron. Inmediatamente le dio la espalda a Ikki....no quería que lo viera llorar.  
  
- Banshou, vamos, dime, de quién es? -preguntó nuevamente el chico Tenryou  
  
- Mi madre -respondió finalmente el chico, ya sin poder aguantar. Comenzó a llorar sin control.  
  
Ikki no sabía que hacer. Banshou estaba llorando, aun dándole la espalda. Trató de imaginar lo que sería que su madre no estuviera con él, pero se le hacia imposible. Tenía que tratar de ayudar a Banshou de alguna manera, aunque no sabía como. Se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro. Banshou estaba temblando, de la misma forma en que estaba temblando hace una hora en la secundaria. Ikki cogió con fuerza el hombro de Banshou y lo dio vuelta para que quedaran de frente. El chico seguía llorando, ya sin importarle que Ikki le viera. Además, se veía cansado y algo pálido. De pronto comenzó a toser.  
  
- Banshou te sientes bien?  
  
- Que crees? -contestó el kiloguerrero aun tosiendo. Ikki de pronto llevo su mano a la frente de Banshou- hey Tenryou, que haces?!  
  
- Tienes fiebre -dijo el chico de ojos azules- estar tanto en la lluvia ha hecho que te enfermes. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa  
  
- No, no iré a mi casa -contestó Banshou- estoy bien aqu  
  
- No seas testarudo  
  
- No soy testarudo -dijo Banshou  
  
- Bien entonces vamos a otro lugar, pero si te quedas aquí te vas a enfermar mas aun  
  
- .......  
  
- Banshou?  
  
- Muy bien, vamos  
  
Ikki caminó junto a Banshou por las calles de Riverview. El kiloguerrero no le dirigió palabra a Ikki hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de Ikki  
  
- Que hacemos aquí?  
  
- Es mi casa -respondió Ikki- pasa, no es bueno que estés afuera estando enfermo  
  
- Te dije que estoy bien Tenryou!!  
  
- Ya deja de llamarme Tenryou, tengo un nombre, sabes??  
  
- Bien.... bien, entonces....te dije que estoy bien Ikki! Ahora déjame en paz! -tras decir esto Banshou se dio vuelta para irse, pero comenzó a toser de nuevo.  
  
- Entra ya -dijo Ikki cogiendo a Banshou del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta. Su madre le abri  
  
- Hola Ikki, veo que vienes con un amigo -dijo la madre de Ikki de forma muy amistosa  
  
- Mamá, Banshou tiene fiebre -dijo Ikki  
  
- Ya te dije que estoy bien -dijo Banshou en voz baja  
  
- Ah pobre, mejor entra, no es bueno que estés afuera así -dijo la madre de Ikki con su típico tono de voz  
  
- Gracias señora Tenryou.... -comenzó Banshou, pero su tos no le permitió hablar mas  
  
Banshou estaba tendido sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ikki y Metabee estaban sentados junto a él.  
  
- Será mejor que llame a tu padre, no? -preguntó Ikki preocupado  
  
- Debe de estar trabajando -dijo Banshou en voz baja- mejor déjalo tranquilo  
  
- Pero estás enfermo....  
  
- Mi padre trabaja mucho, nunca deja de lado sus obligaciones -dijo Banshou- aunque siempre llega a casa en la tarde para estar conmigo, aunque hoy cuando me levanté había una nota que decía que llegaría tarde. Probablemente olvido dos cosas que suceden hoy.  
  
- Dos cosas?  
  
- El aniversario de muerte de mi madre y.....mi cumpleaños -terminó Banshou mirando hacia el otro lado  
  
- Cumpleaños? Estás de cumpleaños Banshou? -preguntó Metabee incrédulo  
  
- Pues si, mi madre murió el día de mi cumpleaños....-dijo Banshou, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-....y por mi culpa  
  
- .....Metabee, por qué no vas a ver TV? Van a comenzar las telenovelas -dijo Ikki para echar a Metabee   
  
- Tienes razón! Debo saber si Josefa y Pedro se casarán o no!! -dijo el medabot amarillo y salió corriendo  
  
Ikki sonrió a Banshou, quién miraba extrañado la puerta por donde había salido Metabee  
  
- Puedes confiar en mi si quieres contarme algo, Banshou -dijo Ikki- pero solo si quieres  
  
- Bien....  
  
Banshou se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Ikki. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana.  
  
- Te voy a contar...necesito contárselo a alguien -dijo finalmente volviendo a sentarse en la cama- todo comenzó hace....bien, hace poco mas de 8 años.... por una razón que aun desconozco, mis padres comenzaron a llevarse mal. Cada día era peor. Ellos peleaban mucho, aunque siempre trataban de hacerlo cuando yo no estuviese, aunque a fin de cuentas siempre me enteraba. Aunque un día, en el cual cumplí 6 años, yo salí de mi habitación en la noche pues había sentido ruidos y me asusté un poco. Al llegar abajo vi a mis padres peleando. No podía soportarlo. Me senté en un rincón y comencé a llorar. Mis padres estaban tan ocupados peleando que no se dieron cuenta. Yo no soporté mas y salí corriendo. Esa noche estaba lloviendo como hoy, y estaba muy oscuro. Corrí por muchas cuadras, hasta que no pude mas. Me detuve en una calle solitaria y seguí llorando ahí. De pronto un camión apareció de un lado del camino. Ya no tenía tiempo para moverme. Pensé que sería mi final....  
  
Banshou se detuvo un momento. Ikki le miró de forma extraña. Nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado algo así sobre Banshou. Siempre lo había visto como alguien fuerte, orgulloso, confiado, y nunca creyó ni imaginó que lo vería como estaba ahora: llorando.  
  
- Si no quieres, no continúes Banshou....-comenzó a decir Ikki, pero Banshou le interrumpi  
  
- No, no, está bien Ikki....bien, cuando el camión estaba junto a mi, escuché un grito. Era mi madre. En ese momento, algo me arrojó al suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. Desperté un par de días después en el hospital. Ahí....me dijeron que.....que.....que.....  
  
Volvió a mover su cabeza hacia un lado. Las lágrimas querían volver a salir, pero las detuvo. Volvió a mirar a Ikki  
  
- Me dijeron que mi madre había muerto el día anterior por causa del accidente. Eso fue mi culpa. Estuve muy mal por meses. Mi padre trató de ayudarme, pero nada funcionaba. Un día, cuando yo ya tenía 8 años, decidí que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Intenté guardar mis sentimientos y preocuparme de otra cosa. Fue ahí cuando comencé a jugar videojuegos, y lo convertí en una adicción para olvidar a mi madre. La verdad es que funcionaba muy bien, salvó el día de mi cumpleaños, donde lo volvía a recordar. Como hoy.  
  
Ambos estuvieron en silencio un momento. Banshou volvió a tirarse sobre la cama. Ikki le miró.  
  
- Si necesitas hablar conmigo Banshou, solo llámame -dijo Ikki, y salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente Banshou se quedó dormido.  
  
Despertó temprano en la mañana. Al principio no logro reconocer donde estaba. Se sentó en la cama y de pronto recordó: Estaba en casa de Ikki. Cogió el termómetro de la mesa junto a la cama y se tomo la temperatura. Nuevamente estaba con temperatura normal. Se sentó en la cama y notó que había una mochila a los pies de está. Se acercó y la abrió: adentro había ropa. Seguramente Ikki había llamado a su padre y esté había traído la mochila por no despertarlo. Se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación. Bajó lentamente la escalera. Ikki y Metabee estaban jugando en la consola de Ikki.  
  
- Te gané Ikki! -gritó el medabot- soy el mejor!  
  
- Deja intentarlo -dijo Banshou  
  
- Banshou! Como te sientes? -preguntó Ikki  
  
- Mucho mejor, gracias -dijo Banshou- en un rato me iré a mi casa, después de todo dejó de llover  
  
- Quédate a desayunar al menos -dijo Metabee- la señora Tenryou está preparándolo  
  
- No hay problema en que me quede?  
  
- Para nada -dijo Ikki sonriéndole a Banshou   
  
Banshou se sentó junto a Ikki y jugó con Metabee, ganándole todas las partidas. Luego desayunaron juntos.  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Tenryou -dijo Banshou sonriéndole a la madre de Ikki  
  
- No es nada Banshou -respondió gentilmente  
  
- Bien, será mejor que vaya a casa  
  
- Tan pronto? -dijo la madre de Ikki  
  
- Si, tengo algunas cosas que hacer -respondió Banshou cogiendo su mochila- gracias por todo, Ikki, señora Tenryou, Metabee  
  
- Cuando quieras -dijo Ikki  
  
Banshou salió de la casa caminando tranquilamente. Después de habérselo contado a Ikki, se sentía mucho mejor. Se detuvo en una esquina frente al semáforo en rojo. No había nadie mas cruzando esa calle, pues aun era muy temprano y era día Domingo. Levantó su mirada y la fijó en el otro lado de la calle. No podía ser, era imposible....  
  
- Mamá? -preguntó Banshou en voz baja  
  
La mujer al otro lado le sonrió. Banshou no lo podía creer. Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado. La mujer le miró sorprendida. El chico aceleró el paso. Ya iba por la mitad de la calle.  
  
Un joven conductor iba escuchando música, por lo que no vio al chico en la mitad de la calle. Cuando lo vio, ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
No sentía dolor. Sabía que un automóvil lo había atropellado, pero no sabía por qué no sentía dolor. Abrió sus ojos. No sabía donde estaba. Solo sabía que se sentía muy bien.....¿acaso había muerto? ¿así se sentía estar muerto?. Había mucha luz de un lado, y oscuridad del otro. Sintió que se ponía de pie, aunque no podía ver su cuerpo. Vio hacia el lugar iluminado. Pudo sentir a su madre de ese lado. Luego vio al lugar oscuro, donde sentía a su padres y a sus amigos. No sabía que elegir. Volteó hacia el lado donde estaba la luz. Comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Al estar muy cerca, escuchó una voz.  
  
- Aun eres muy joven, aun no es hora....  
  
- Mamá? -preguntó Banshou  
  
- Vuelve a casa Banshou -dijo la voz  
  
- Mamá? Eres tu?  
  
- Si, soy yo  
  
Banshou sintió que lloraba, aunque no podía ver sus lágrimas.   
  
- Es mi culpa que tu no estés con nosotros!  
  
- Claro que no Banshou, no es culpa de nadie  
  
- Pero por mi culpa te atropellaron....  
  
- Yo decidí salvarte, no es tu culpa que yo haya tomado esa decisión  
  
- Pero mamá....  
  
- Vuelve a casa Banshou. Tu padre te necesita  
  
- Mamá.....  
  
La voz no respondió. Banshou se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la oscuridad, pero mientras mas se acercaba, todo se comenzaba a iluminar. Mas claro....mas claro.....la luz era máxima.  
  
De pronto sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho. Sintió que alguien le sujetaba la mano. Movió sus dedos para zafarse, pero no lo logró. Escuchó voces. Abrió sus ojos rojizos. Distinguió vagamente la figura de su padre junto a él.  
  
- Banshou! Hijo, estás bien! -dijo el hombre llorando  
  
- Papá....-susurró Banshou  
  
- Banshou, nos preocupamos mucho por ti  
  
Banshou miró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Kam e Ikki estaban ahí. Ellos no se tomaban en cuenta mutuamente.  
  
- Amigos....-susurró Banshou  
  
El doctor entró a la habitación y sonrió al ver a Banshou despierto.  
  
- Me alegra ver que estás mejor muchacho -dijo el doctor sonriéndole a Banshou- estuviste apunto de morir  
  
- Lo sé....-dijo Banshou- pero decidí vivir, aun no es mi hora  
  
Nadie entendió mucho por qué Banshou dijo esto, pero no preguntaron nada. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Por un momento, Banshou pensó que era su madre. La mujer se acercó. De cerca no se parecía tanto.  
  
- Usted...-dijo Banshou  
  
- Yo te traje aquí -dijo ella- cuando me viste al otro lado de la calle comenzaste a correr hacia mi  
  
- Pensé......no, nada, olvídelo -dijo Banshou mirando algo decepcionado. Por un momento había pensado que si era su madre- papá, necesito hablar contigo  
  
- Bien....  
  
- Pueden salir por favor? -pidió Banshou a Kam, Ikki, el doctor y la mujer  
  
Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Banshou sonrió a su padre.  
  
- Que sucede Banshou?  
  
- Mientras estaba inconsciente, vi a mam  
  
El hombre se quedó en silencio viendo a su hijo.  
  
- Ella me dijo que debía volver -continuó Banshou- ella me dijo que tu me necesitabas  
  
- Claro que te necesito hijo....tu has llenado el espacio que ella dejó en mi vida  
  
- Pero tu y ella peleaban mucho....  
  
- Si, pero eran tonterías. Tu eras solo un niño y por eso te afectaba mucho. Esa tarde en que te fuiste de casa....tu madre se preocupó mucho y te siguió. Al verte ahí, no dudó un segundo en tratar de ayudarte. Ella te quería mucho.  
  
Banshou miró a su padre fijamente. Su madre le había dicho que la culpa no era de él, pues ella había decidido salvarlo. Por primera vez, no se sintió tan mal como siempre en esas fechas....  
  
FIN  
  
Hikaru: Tenía ganas de escribir algo así, y de pronto me sentí inspirada y lo escribí. Los personajes de medabots no me pertenecen, salvo los padres de Banshou. Todo lo escrito aquí son ideas mías. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews por favor......nos vemos!!


End file.
